Dreemurr Bonds
by TheShock
Summary: [Entry for All About Frisk Challenge, details inside.] Frisk was living with Toriel for a year now, but they wanted Asgore in their home too. One afternoon, they decide to spend some time with the kingly monster, and they have a plan to reunite the two Boss Monsters. [One-shot, Frisk/Asgore family bond, Smart!Frisk, rated T just to stay safe. Cover's a mashup, credits inside.]


**This is an entry for the "All about Frisk" Challenge.**

 **The challenge topic can be found here: topic/189606/151744252/1/All-About-Frisk-Challenge.**

 **The prompts I have chosen from there would be: Smart!Frisk and Frisk/Asgore.**

 **It's a family type of fic, as I never saw fics that revolved on the relationship between Frisk and Asgore.  
**

 **I see a lot of Frisk/Tori family bond stories, and very few or nonexistent with Frisk/Asgore family bond - I may spot a few snippets of Frisk/Asgore bonds in some fics - but it's never treated as something separate.**

 **Cover's a mashup of arts from awisha-teh-ninja, Bakenius, SadMilks and Mistrel-Fox - all credits belong to their creators.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 _It's been a year since the Barrier was broken._

The monsters were slowly adjusting to life on the Surface, thanks in no small amount to the helpful mayor of Ebott City, who decided that the monsters can settle peacefully in the lands surrounding Mount Ebott and the forest. Humans were somewhat reluctant at the thought monsters were back with them, it seemed like the hatred didn't die down with time, in fact it felt like it was _continously_ reinforced - even kids were sneering at the few monsters they saw on the outskirts of town, and were taught by the adults to spit on them.

Frisk was completely _**disgusted**_ with the humans' actions, that much was certain - attending human school made them feel like they were watched constantly - yet today, they would be sleeping in Asgore's home. Toriel didn't look like she was ready to forgive the old king, in spite of Frisk's constant pleas to give the latter a chance - Asgore proved countless times he was looking for Frisk's safety and care as much as Toriel did - but she was still **_reluctant._**

 _"Why is she so similar to the humans, sometimes?"_ Frisk couldn't help musing, as a small frown took the place of their usually neutral expression, as they were walking towards Asgore's home. _"She just can't, or won't give up on the petty grudge she's having on him..."_ they sighed, as if the burden was standing tall on their little shoulders, _"But I can clearly see it in her eyes, she misses him dearly. And it's pretty much the same for him."_

Frisk stopped in front of the large, brown oak door with a golden Delta-rune on it, and rapped three times, while taking some time to notice the atmosphere around them. The forest certainly looked a lot more **_alive_** than before, and the animals were not completely afraid of the monsters - meaning they took great precautions not to disturb the natural habitat, with some generous help from the mayor's team of scientists - and could see the shadow of a bear looming in the distance.

After a good while, they heard the gentle, yet baritonal voice of the king resonating down the hall, and the shuffle of a door opening. _  
_

"Howdy, Frisk!" Asgore chimed merrily, "I'm sorry I made you wait for a while. Come in, come in!"

"It's okay, King Asgore. I was looking at the forest, and it changed a lot with your arrival." Frisk gently smiled as they entered the warm hallway.

"Please, just 'Asgore' will do, young one." the large goat monster smiled gently as he helped Frisk with their school bag.

"Sorry, it's sometimes difficult not to view you as the King of Monsters." Frisk rubbed their neck in embarassment.

The kingly monster had the same happy-go-lucky attitude that Gerson mentioned, emphasized right now by the large blue, flowery pyjama he was wearing under the large, purple dressing gown. Still, the fact that he wasn't anymore the somewhat tough ruler of the Underground, made Frisk eager to know better this side of King Asgore.

 _"Yup, he looks a little happier with my arrival..."_ Frisk was musing as they went to the bathroom to clean their hands, but they just couldn't stop thinking that he was clearly unhappy living all **_alone_** , while they and Toriel lived together. _"He'd often tell me how much he'd love to come by for some tea, with me and Mom."_

"Frisk, I'm sorry, but I don't have very much to eat around here..." Asgore said from the kitchen, "Would you like a cup of tea and some bread with butter and honey?"

"Sure," Frisk's reply came immediately, "I just to finish washing my hands!"

The child went down the small hallway and darted for the kitchen, where Asgore was gently overseeing the tea - Frisk tilted their head in curiosity as they sat on the small chair Asgore made for them. Asgore's demeanor seemed quite calm, calculated even, as he poured the hot tea in two cups, and then proceeded to coat four slices of bread with butter and honey. _"Is he okay?"_

"Dum dee dum..." the king hummed lightly as he placed the hot cups and two plates with two slices of bread each. "Well, eat up, little one."

"Dad..." Frisk said, their voice a little small, as if they weren't quite used to calling Asgore so, "Are...are you okay?"

"What..." Asgore paused, his eyes a little widened, "what brought this up, dearest? And...do you really see me as your father?"

Frisk started fiddling with their hands, their mouth unable to speak the words they were actually thinking, _"actually, I've seen you as my father for a long damned time, and I didn't call you Dad before 'cause Mama Tori would be mad at me...",_ but, in spite of their slight hesitation, DETERMINATION was shining within their eyes. _  
_

"I thought that because, everytime we stay together, you're a little happier than usual," Frisk said as they extended a hand towards Asgore's large right paw that laid on the table, which the latter didn't refuse. "And I seem to think a lot about you staying with us, even if Mama Tori's somewhat torn between my suggestion and her own feelings."

"...I see." Asgore could only say, nodding slowly. "And you think that...your suggestions didn't go through her mind?"

"They did, more than I expected, actually," Frisk nodded curtly, "but she's still in a battle of wits with herself...and that I can't fix with my MERCY."

"Perhaps a little demonstration of how well we go along would help, eh?" Asgore said as he rubbed his beard, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I was thinking... _of a little snowball fight_ when winter comes." the small child chimed in, with a beaming smile on their face.

"Or maybe throw a fun party to celebrate a year since the Barrier was broken?"

"That too, yes!" Frisk jumped with joy as they went to hug the large goat monster.

"You know, Frisk...your ideas are always _brilliant._ You're, probably, as smart as Sans and Alphys!" Asgore smiled softly as he held the child in his furry arms.

"Wow, Dad, I'm glad you're proud of me so. Even Mama says I'm incredibly witty..." Frisk said, a hint of laughter in their voice, "but I do what I do best. Being the PaciFrisk everyone loves."

"I didn't ask you about human school, though..." Asgore said as he broke the hug, "Do you learn anything interesting in there?"

"Yeah, but it's not that impressive as Mom's lessons on Monsters' History, or Alphys' lessons on Science and Technology. Even Sans and Undyne's lessons in Magic are so much cooler than this..." the human child said as they pointed to the hallway, where the school bag was.

"Ah, I understand. Tori told me, in passing, that you have issues with the human disciplines that you're studying."

"Yeah, and some of the human teachers are quite..." Frisk paused, "...demanding."

"No worries, Frisk. You'll be fine, you have us all behind you, as always. We owe you so much,..." Asgore sighed, " _I_ owe you so much. You brought back the absent joy in my life, you brought Tori back...And you told me you'll bring someone else with you after a year."

"Still working on the latter," Frisk said as they smiled softly towards Asgore. "Okay...I'm going upstairs, I have homework to do, and I'm a bit tired."

"Okay, Frisk. I'll be here if you need anything."

They were quite reluctant to do their homework, but they knew that saving Asriel was going to bring their parents together - and for that goal alone, all this hard work was _worth it_ \- it wasn't the only way Frisk could mend the two Boss Monsters' relationship, but it would certainly make it better than just a reconciling dinner.

 _"Don't worry, Asriel, I'll SAVE you. For Mom and Dad..."_


End file.
